Goetta, a German dish, is often compared to breakfast sausage or scrapple. It is often a mixture of pork, beef, steel-cut or pinhead oats, and seasonings. This product is often packaged in one pound rolls or is fresh cut at a grocery or restaurant from larger blocks. Many people enjoy goetta at breakfast as a side dish with eggs or pancakes.
The term “goetta” may be derived from the German word “götte.” The food originates from the Oldenburg, Hanover, and Westphalia areas of Germany. Large numbers of German settlers who came from Northwest Germany settled in places like Cincinnati, OH, including neighboring Northern Kentucky, bringing goetta and other traditional German foods to the area.
As with other foods, the preparation of goetta may include cooking the goetta prior to packaging it. Many conventional cooking devices may tend to adversely affect the working conditions for those using such devices. For instance, some conventional cooking devices may generate an undesirable amount of heat and/or steam. Some conventional cooking devices-may also require repeated addition of water, or burdensome efforts to clean. Some conventional cooking devices may also provide unsatisfactory energy efficiency.